crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Polar Panic
Polar Panic (のこった ガッチン lit. Leftover Takedown in Japanese) is the first Polar Push arena and the second level of the first warp room to complete on adventure mode in Crash Bash. The object of the game is to push the opposing players off the ice and into the water. The characters ride on polar bear cubs. If two or more players, or members of both teams are still on the ice after 1 minute and 30 seconds, it's a tie. In this level, there are ice blocks surrounding the arena. They need to be knocked off before anyone can fall off. The background is normally a starry night sky, with an aurora in the upper middle of the screen. During the crystal challenge, however, it is a morning sky. Power ups and can be obtained from a robot that uses a beam every 15 seconds. Walking under the robot's beam can either grow the player, shrink the player, or give the player the lightning or the weight. Each of the characters can use a special push move that uses energy that gradually regenerates. Crash, Coco, Dingodile and Rilla Roo use small pushes that use some energy, whereas Cortex, N. Brio, Tiny and Koala Kong have much larger pushes which use almost all of their energy. Special Items *Lightning - After a ten second countdown, opponents of possessing player will be temporarily stunned. Can be passed with contact. Players carrying the lightning should try to hold on to it, while other players try to collect it. The stunned players will be unable to move for six seconds. *Anvil - After a ten second countdown, immediately kills the possessing player. Can be passed with contact. Players carrying the weight should pass it off while other players want to avoid collecting it. Challenges *Trophy: Win 3 times. *Gem: Win 1 round in 60 seconds (45 for 2p story) *Crystal: Robot shoots lightning when not beaming. It only affects you and when it hits, you're stunned and start sliding across the ice quickly for a second. *Gold Relic : Win 2 times against the champions of the arena. *Platinum Relic : Win 3 times against the champions. Walkthroughs Crash Bash - 4 - Polar Panic - Trophy Challenge|Trophy. Crash Bash - 5 - Polar Panic - Gem Challenge Crystal Challenge|Gem and Crystal. Explanation of Controls * : Press this button to charge towards opposing players. The button can also be pressed repeatedly while falling off the arena to help get back onto the arena. *Directional Buttons or Analog stick: Press either one of these buttons to move. Trivia *All the Polar Push levels are based on the polar bear levels (Bear It, Bear Down and Totally Bear) from Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. *This is one of the few minigames that appeared in the demo version of the game. The others are Pogo Painter and Pogo-a-Gogo. **In the demo's Adventure Mode, the player can see unreachable entrances to Crashball and Space Bash. es:Polar Panic fr:Polar Panic it:Polar Panic ru:Polar Panic Category:Minigames Category:Levels Category:Arenas Category:Crash Bash Category:Polar Push Minigames Category:Snow/Ice Levels